Stuck
by RedEyedSurprise
Summary: AU: After falling through The Veil, Sirius Black finds himself in another world, where magic does not exist. With the aid of a young cemetery caretaker, he tries to find a way to get back home. COMPLETE
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the Harry Potter world and it's inhabitants. They are owned by J. K. Rowling. I only own the unfamiliar character and world in this story. Neither do I own the television show Cheers, by the by. -- JMMendiola**

* * *

**Stuck**

_First Person_

**Chapter One**

My life was completely normal.

That is, until he showed up.

I was minding my own business, just taking a midnight stroll though the small wood separating my cottage and the town, and there he was.

He was a dog. The biggest dog that I had ever seen. The dog was laying on the cobbled sidewalk in front of my cottage, all fours sprawled out away from his body. He was panting and whimpering every few seconds, his eyes half lidded.

I bent over and put a hand on his cold nose. He whimpered even more and nudged at my hand.

"What's the matter, honey?"

The dog whimpered loudly, even loudly before.

Now, let me tell you, I have a weakness for animals. I love animals and I would have become a Veterinarian, if my parents were still alive. But I dropped out of medical school and came back home.

Why? Because the family business was given to me.

It's not really a business, it's just a job that has been in my family for seven generations. I'm the eighth generation to inherit this job. But it does have it's perks. Like the two thousand dollar check every week from the government, and not to forget the free water.

"Come on," I crooned to the dog, "thank God we're in front of my house."

Thank God, indeed. I planted a foot on either side of him and helped him to his paws. I practically carried him up the stone path to my door. It was as if he weighed more than myself.

I set him down and he managed to stay on his paws for a couple of seconds before falling back to the ground. I unlocked and opened my door and was suddenly surprised. The dog had suddenly stood up and ran into my cottage.

I walked in and turned on the lights, closing the door behind me with a smirk.

"Glad to know your not near death, honey," I said to him.

It was actually very amusing at the time. The dog had adopted my couch as the next place to collapse on.

"Your probably just weak from hunger and thirst." I petted his head and he nudged my hand again. "I try to find something for you to eat, baby."

I walked into the kitchen, which was a short ways away from the living room and opened the refrigerator. Just leftovers and fruit, not to mention a molding pear. I wrinkled my nose taking a fast food bag out of the fridge and walking back to the dog with it.

"I bought a burger and fries yesterday, but I didn't eat it," I had no idea why I was talking to the dog, but I was.

I had bent down and sat on my knees, ripping open the brown paper bag.

"I guess I can give you the patty -- what? Hey! You have to take the wrapper off first!"

The dog had dived off of the couch for the burger and with powerful jaws, taken the bag away from me. He took it to the corner of the room and ripped the burger to shreds, eating every last bite of it. Even a bit of the paper that had been covering it.

I stood and watched him with a gaping mouth and he dug his snout into the little bag of fries.

"I'll. . . Um, I'll get you some water then," I muttered weakly.

In the kitchen I filled a bowl with water and then I set it on the wooden floor of the living room. He drank every last drop. And to my amazement, he jumped back onto the couch, gave a loud burp and then fell asleep.

"Wow," was all I could muster up.

I left him alone after that and went to my bedroom. I owned a cottage to be proud of. Three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen and a living room. It was small, but cozy. I would never leave this cottage. It had once belonged to my parents.

I undressed in the bathroom across from my bedroom, leaving the door open, in case the dog came looking for me. I turned the shower on and stepped under it, letting the hot water spray away my aches and pains.

My job was hard, but I liked it.

You see, the job that had been passed down to me by my parents was pretty simple. I was the Mortimer Cemetery caretaker.

The cemetery was small and no one used it anymore. It only had about five hundred graves. Most of them were above the ground tombs. All I had to do was make sure the graveyard was taken care of. Like the gardening and yard work. I was constantly scrubbing away spray paint from the headstones. There are still families that lived in the village who liked to come out to the cemetery to put flowers out for their great-great-grandparents. There were even rose bushes and various other plants and flowers that people had planted over the centuries in the cemetery.

Even my great-great-grandparents, Eleanor and Garwaf Warren were burried in this cemetery.

Over all, I liked my job as caretaker.

And it's like _**Cheers**_ in the Village. Everybody knows my name, you know.

You know, that old television show. My parents used to watch it.

"There goes Samantha! . . . Hey Sam! . . . How you doing, Sam?"

After washing my hair and body I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around me and walked to my bedroom. I left that door open to and dried myself off. Finally dressed in my pajamas I walked into the living room and I made sure that the door was locked and secure.

The dog was up and following me around. I guess that burger and fries had saved his life. I turned off the lights in the house and went to my bedroom, the dog followed me still.

I smiled at him as I got under the bed clothes. It was a cold night and my hair was still wet.

The room I was in was previously my parent's bedroom. I took the time to repaint it and get new furnishings. It might sound weird that I am now sleeping in their old bedroom, but I just feel safe.

Patting the empty space beside me on the queen sized bed I said, "Come on up, there's enough room."

I yawned when he jumped onto the bed. At that time I wasn't really thinking about it. But this dog was kind of weird. Like I said though, I wasn't really thinking about it, I was drowsy.

Right when I was falling into a deep sleep, I could have sworn I heard the shower running. And the bathroom door closing. . .

Hmm. I guess I was just dreaming it. I think.

* * *

**AN: Hope You guys like this! The first chapter is a little short, though. ;) Please review! -- JMMendiola**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

* * *

_**Third Person**_

Samantha woke early. It was six thirty in the morning.

She dressed quickly into jeans and a band t-shirt. It was only after she had brushed her hair and set it into a clean pony tail that she noticed that the dog was gone from her bed. Samantha quickly tied her shoes and searched for the dog around the cottage.

She found him in a guest bedroom. It was the same bedroom that had once been her own.

The dog was wide awake when she opened the door. He leaped off of the bed with a wagging tail and jumped on her. His front paws were on her shoulders as she leaned against the door to keep from falling.

Samantha laughed as he excitedly licked her face and neck.

The dog took his paws away from her and sat into front of her as if waiting for direction.

She laughed again and joked. "What's the matter boy, did Timmy fall in the well again?"

The dog tilted his head to the side and whined.

Samantha sighed. "My attempts at comedy are sadly wasted on a dog."

She turned to leave the room and grabbed her large wicker purse off of a side table. The dog followed her out of the house and down the cobbled path. It was a little nippy, but she didn't mind.

Samantha smiled.

"You going to come with me to the market, honey?"

The dog barked happily and stayed close to her side. It was only a fifteen minute walk through the small wood and to the town.

As she neared the gates, the market could be seen more clearly. The marketers were setting up their stands. Fruit stands, fish stands, vegetable stands. You could find any kind of food in the small market.

"Samantha!"

An graying man in his late fifties, standing behind a fruit stand waved her toward his stand.

She waved back. "Hey there, Mr. Grant. What's good today?"

Mr. Grant held out a plastic wrapper filled with ripe red strawberries.

"Fresh strawberries," he said kindly, "A dollar a pound."

Samantha grinned toothily. "Deal. I'll have two, please."

She paid him with money from a wallet and then slipped the wallet into her back pocket.

"And who would this be, hmm?" Mr. Grant asked Samantha, feeding the dog a strawberry.

Samantha put a hand on the dog's head and shrugged. "I guess he's mine now. He doesn't really have a name, but I'll feel for one later, maybe even get him a collar."

Mr. Grant gave her a firm nod. "'Bout time you got yourself a dog, girl. Tending to the cemetery all by yourself."

"You heard about the vandalism, then?"

"Yep," Mr. Grant said, "That dog will be a good protection for you. I can see it in his eyes, girl."

Samantha nodded two. "I hope so. I'll see you later Mr. Grant. Thanks for the strawberries."

Mr. Grant leaned over the table and gave Samantha a kiss on the forehead. "See you next week. And take care of yourself, girl. And tell that uncle of yours to come visit the next time you call him."

As Samantha and the dog made their way to the next stand, Mr. Grant called out to the dog.

"Hey, mutt."

Both the dog and Samantha turned. She was surprised that Mr. Grant was talking to the dog.

"Welcome to Salem, you mutt."

---------

After a few more errands they went back to the cottage. With a full purse slung over her shoulder and two bursting grocery bags, Samantha struggled, but she finally got the door open.

The dog slipped in first and Samantha went in last, she kicked the door closed. Placing the bags on the counter, she sighed in relief and stretched.

"Ouch," she murmured, "My back is killing me."

But despite that she put away the groceries and threw away old leftovers. She still had to go by the cemetery to make sure everything was neat. Samantha hoped to God that there were no new spray painted headstones. It was becoming a daily ritual this past week for her to scrub off spray paint.

Samantha stopped dead when she turned. The dog was right behind her looking at her curiously. And then she remembered.

"Crap!"

She slapped a palm to her forehead. She had forgotten the dog food and collar.

Samantha slumped up against the kitchen island and sighed. "Jeez, I need some help. I need some time off. Thank God it's Friday today. I can just sleep in tomorrow. I'll go to Melissa's Mart tonight for your food."

She decided to take the dog with her to the cemetery. It was a quick decision., but an easy one.

The dog followed her out and she closed the door behind them, leaving it unlocked.

"Come on boy," Samantha said, clapping her hands, "follow me."

It was another short walk. They walked on the small side walk in the opposite direction of the town. The cemetery was a distance away. One could see the dark eerie gates and the tombs from her door mat. Samantha merely smiled.

It disappeared when she had seen the gate's chain lock snapped off. She picked up her pace and began to jog toward the cemetery.

"Crap. Oh, crap."

Then she saw them. Two teenaged boys with spray paint bottles in their hands. They spotted her instantly and ran.

"Hey!" she screamed at them, "You better run, dammit!"

Samantha ran toward the tombstone that had been vandalized, not at all watching where she was stepping. The sunken grave marker caught her off guard and she tripped. The side of her head collided with another grave marker and she blacked out.

------------

When Samantha came to, she was surprised to find her self laying on the sofa in her living room. Her head felt as if it was about to explode.

"Are you okay?"

Sam jumped at the voice and looked around cautiously.

Her eyes widened.

There was a weird looking man standing over her, in her living room!

Almost as if he sensed her frightened demeanor, he put his hands up in front of him.

"I am not going to hurt you," he said slowly. "I promise. You tripped in the Cemetery and you hit your head on a grave stone, okay?"

Sam nodded, reluctantly. That seemed like a sensible conclusion and that had to explain why she could not remember anything after that point.

"I have something else to tell you, too." He said.

She was staring at him now. Not at his face, but at his clothes. His clothes were worn and dirty, though he himself looked clean and well groomed.

There was also something very familiar about him, but she couldn't actually place a finger on where she had seen him before. In town, maybe?

"You know that dog you took in?"

Samantha narrowed her eyes at him. How did he know she had taken in a dog. Suspicious.

"You see," he began to pace in front of her, not exactly knowing how to break the truth to her without causing a fuss. "How do I say this."

His hair was the darkest of black and was put into a shaggy pony tail. His eyes hazel. She had a feeling that if she stood, she would be able to fit her head underneath his chin. Samantha gasped inwardly, why was she thinking _that_?

"You see," he was muttering now, still pacing, "like a band aid then . . . "

"I'm your dog!" he blurted.

Samantha stared at him again. This man had to be absolutely crazy.

"Get out," she said, surprisingly sounding calm, "Now. Get out now."

"Wait! I can prove it! I can!"

Then suddenly, with a pop, there was a dog standing where the man had been previously standing.

Samantha sunk deeper into the couch in shock. And, she blacked out again. This time from shock.

The dog, who popped back to a human in a blink of an eye, stared down at the unconscious woman.

"Oh bollocks, I think I killed her."

* * *

**AU: It's short again, sorry. Thanks for the encouraging reviews. -- JMMendiola**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

* * *

"Uhnnnn." 

Samantha awoke again. She was still on the sofa in the living room. Someone had removed her sneakers.

The man!

She stood quickly and looked around frantically. Was that weird guy still here?

"This cannot be happening," she muttered to herself.

The smell of cooking food was permeating throughout the cottage. Cautiously, she made her way to the kitchen.

"You," she said to the man standing in front of her kitchen stove.

He turned, surprised that she was behind him, with a fork in his hand.

And then, she remembered. _He was the dog._ He turned into a _dog_.

Samantha gasped. _She let him sleep in her bed!_

"You," she said again, this time with anger, "Get out! Get out of my house!"

"Now wait a minute." he said, "Don't do anything rash now! I really need your help!"

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Why should I help you? For all I know you could have gotten all frisky with me while I was unconscious."

The man frowned at this. "Do I look like that kind of person? . . . . No wait. Don't answer that."

Samantha couldn't help the up turn of her lips. There was just something familiar about. The way he spoke and looked and dressed. And the way he turned into a dog.

Something caught her eyes. On top of the kitchen table there was a book. She snatched it up and held it against her chest.

"Have you been going through my things?! How dare you!"

"It was on the shelf in the living room," he explained, "It's why I want you to help me."

I scoffed. "Oh please, I highly doubt that a grown man needs help to read, now get out."

He was frowning even more. "That book happens to be based on the world that I used to live in. Read the title, little girl."

Samantha glared at him. How dare he call her a little girl! She was twenty-three for God's sake! She opened the book and looked at the title.

"**Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban**?" she said aloud, suddenly dumb founded.

She stared at him, the gears in her brain coming to a stop. And everything began to start up again.

He can turn into a dog. No, this can not be possible!

"Sirius Black?"

The man nodded. "That would be me."

"That's impossible," Sam said, "The Magical world does _not _exist. It's impossible that you can be Sirius Black."

"Do you need to see my form again?"

Samantha groaned and sat at the kitchen table. "This cannot be happening to me. Not to _me_! I'm a hard working woman. I'm a good person, well, except for that time I spilled my drink down Amber Laurenstein's shirt. . . Why do these things happen to me!"

Sirius Black sat reluctantly beside her.

"Well, your taking this well."

Samantha sniffed suddenly, her eyes widened. "What's that smell?"

Sirius stood suddenly. "My steak!"

He took the pan off of the stove quickly, cursing at the hot handle. Sirius placed it on the counter and looked at Samantha guiltily.

"I'll split it in half with you . . . " he offered.

Samantha chuckled before saying, "I think I'm going to pass out again. . . "

Sirius panicked. "Oh no, not again, please not again!"

He filled a glass with water and began to sprinkle some onto her.

She swatted him as hard as she could with the book.

"Dammit! I haven't passed out yet, Black."

Sirius backed up. "Erm, sorry there."

He went back to his previous position at the table and they sat in silence. Samantha set her head in her hands and cleared her head. She still could not believe that this was happening. Sirius Black, a fictional character from the Harry Potter series, was sitting in her kitchen.

"At first I didn't really know where I was," Sirius said to her, his eyes focused on his fisted hands, "I thought I was still . . . Home. I was trying to find my way back to the Headquarters and I thought I was just lost, you know. So I retraced my steps and I saw your place. I was exhausted and hungry and I practically collapsed on that little path."

Samantha turned her head and looked at him.

"And then you came and took me in your home, here, yesterday. Thanks, by the way."

Sam nodded. "Uh, your welcome."

"While you were showering," Sirius blushed, "I was looking around and I saw the books. I was skimming through all seven all night long in that guest room in the back."

"I'm so sorry you had to find out about your world in this dimension that way."

Sirius was surprised. "This is another dimension?"

Samantha shrugged. "Maybe. I mean, you're here. So that has to mean your from another dimension and since magic doesn't exist here, that means that this is a different one."

"I had not really thought of that actually," he admitted.

Samantha sighed. "What time is it?"

Sirius shrugged. "Dunno. Have past ten, I think."

"You can have one of the guest rooms," she said to him, feeling awkward, "You should no where the bathrooms are already. There is soap and shampoo and towels in both. Oh, and there should be a couple extra toothbrushes in the bathrooms too. Just look around, and please clean up after yourself. . . . I'm going to bed."

She left Sirius at the kitchen table and went to her bedroom. Samantha stripped to her underwear and slipped under the covers. For a few minutes she just laid there in bed, staring at the ceiling. She fell asleep a few minutes later.

--------------

Just as she had closed her eyes it seemed, she opened them, only to be blinded by the sun light coming from in between the window curtains. Samantha groaned, turning over. She squinted at the clock and then groaned again. 10:05 am.

She took a long shower. Samantha dried and dressed herself in front of the bathroom mirror. She noticed something, startling her, in the mirror.

"Oh, crap," Sam winced, touching the blue and purple bruise on her temple.

It must have been from the grave marker.

"That looks nasty."

Samantha jumped up against the toilet. "Jesus -! Next time say something before your scare the crap out me!"

Sirius looked uncomfortable. "Sorry."

He was still wearing his battered looking pair of clothes, this time with a kitchen towel over his shoulder. He was barefoot, also.

"I, um," he said, "I just got up myself, and eh, I made brunch. Tea, fruit and sandwiches."

Sam was surprised. "Oh, uh, thanks."

Sirius smiled, looking pleased. He then slung the towel onto his lower left arm and bowed, as if he were a butler.

"Follow me, Madame," he said jokingly, "I shall seat you."

Samantha smiled slightly and allowed Sirius to lead her to the kitchen. He pulled out her chair and allowed her to sit. Sirius then took two plates off of the counter and set one in front of her and then one across from her.

Samantha was impressed. "Wow. You went all out . . . With the food _I_ bought."

He sent a dashing smile her way as he served her some tea in a dainty white tea cup with flower patterns on it.

"Where did you find these?" she asked, awed by their prettiness.

Sirius sat himself across from her and poured himself Earl Grey in an exact replica. "I found them in the back of one of your cupboards. They were a little dusty so I had to clean them up bit."

"Huh." she said, staring at the tea cup, "they must have been my mother's."

They ate in silence before Samantha spoke up.

"You know," she said, "we really need to get more acquainted with each other."

Sirius looked up from his sandwich, surprised, before smirking saucily and winking her way.

Samantha frowned. "That's not what I meant, you mutt. I meant that we haven't actually properly introduced ourselves."

Sirius took another bite of his half eaten sandwich before putting out his hand. "Sirius Black. A pleasure to meet you, pretty bird."

Samantha took Sirius' hand with a slight smile. "Samantha Anne Warren, you can call me Sam or Samantha. Oh, by the way Sirius Black, your table manners leave little to be desired."

Sirius smiled. "So I've been told. Now lets get down to business."

She raised an eyebrow at him, not exactly knowing what he meant.

Sirius suddenly became serious **(ignore the potential pun)** in both demeanor and expression.

"I need your help to get back to my world. I can not stay here, Samantha."

Samantha nodded. "Okay, I'll help. I think I might even know the right person who can give us some direction."

Sirius perked, much like a dog. This amused Samantha.

"Who?" he asked excitedly.

"Abigail Linney."

* * *

**AN: I'll post again soon! -- JMMendiola**


	4. Chapter 4

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Four**

When Samantha was younger, her parents would always warn her to never do this or never do that, or, Abigail Linney would get her. Abigail Linney, in many children's eyes, was the boogeyman of Salem.

As Samantha grew older, she found out that Abigail Linney was only a senior citizen in her nineties, who had a flair for the dramatics and would tell anyone who would listen that she was a witch reincarnated who had been burned at the stake.

She was a nice old bird and Samantha did little things for her here and there when she was younger, but after Samantha's parents had died, she had lost contact with Abigail Linney.

Not that Samantha had no idea where Abigail was. Samantha knew exactly where she could find Abigail Linney.

So, as she was making her way up the small cobbled path to the town, and eventually to Abigail Linney's home, the feeling of guilt was filling her mind. Samantha really should have kept in contact.

She just hoped Abigail Linney was still alive.

It was days ago when Samantha had suggested they go see Abigail. Since then she had bought Sirius new clothes, gotten him a hair cut and he had even helped her clean the cemetery up.

They walked together now, toward the end of the other side of the town. That was where Abigail lived.

Every now and then they would wave to people. Ever since Samantha had introduced Sirius to some of the people of the town, they had really taken a liking to him.

She had come to the conclusion that Sirius Black was an okay kind of guy. Though, when he thought she wasn't looking his eyes looked so painful. Just like now.

"Are you okay?" she asked, brushing dark brown hair out of her eyes.

Sirius barely glanced at her. "I'm fine. Are we there yet?"

Samantha pointed to a very old looking eighteenth century style home. It was surrounded by large trees and bushes. The grass looked as if it need more then a lawnmower to get it back under control.

They could barely see the small cobbled path. It was covered in over grown grass and weeds. It irritated her ankles as they walked through.

Before Sirius could even reach the door knocker, it swung open, without even a squeak. A white haired woman with huge glasses and a white apron on, squinted up at them.

"Ehh," she said before spying Samantha, "Samantha Anne!"

She grabbed a hold of Samantha's arm in a vise like grip and dragged her into the moldy smelling house. Sirius followed reluctantly behind. He closed the door behind him and looked around cautiously.

Errily, he was reminded of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place.

"Sirius?"

Sirius walked after them after hearing Sam call his name.

Abigail Linney dragged Samantha into the foyer and sat her down at a small table.

"It has been so long since I have see you, dear," she said to Samantha in a failing voice, "but of course, I have been expecting you."

Abigail looked to her right and laid her eyes on Sirius as if she had just seen him.

"Oh, Samantha Anne! You did not say you would be bringing your boyfriend! Sit down, son, sit down!"

The twinkle in her eyes vaguely reminded Sirius of Albus Dumbledore. A flash of anger came over him, but he quickly pushed it down. The actions of Albus Dumbledore in the fifth book had simply infuriated him.

He forgot about his anger at once at the gob smacked look on Samantha's face.

"Excuse -- Oh no, he's not my --"

Abigail put a hand in the air to stop her from talking anymore.

"No need to explain, Samantha Anne," she said, smiling at Sirius, "I will certainly not say a word to the people of the town about your absolutely gorgeous looking man friend!"

Sirius smirked and took a seat next to Samantha. He set an arm around her shoulders.

"She called me gorgeous," he whispered into her ear, tickling her a bit.

Samantha frowned and got down to business.

"We wanted to ask you about something, Mrs. Linney."

Abigail waved a hand in Samantha's direction. "Oh, please, Samantha Anne. I have not been a missus since Alexander died twenty years ago. Bless his soul. Call me Abigail."

"Err, uh, Abigail then," Samantha said awkwardly, "You see my friend here --"

"I'm your boyfriend, remember," Sirius said with a wink.

"My boyfriend," Samantha bit out, almost angrily," has a problem. You see, you probably won't believe us, but Sirius is from another dimension."

Samantha stared at the old Abigail Linney. Her white hair pulled into a bun with pencils and her glasses so think they made her eyes look more enormous then they really were.

After a moment Abigail said, "Oh, I do believe you, dear. Your not the first person to come to me about a problem relating to a different dimension."

Both Sirius' and Samantha's eyes widened.

"Really?" Samantha asked surprised.

Abigail nodded. "'Fraid so, Samantha Anne. Poor souls. I have no idea why no one ever listens to me."

Abigail grabbed Sirius by the lower arm from across the table.

"Dear?" she asked, "Do you remember how you came into our dimension?"

Sirius nodded, a little dumbfounded.

"Yeah," he answered faintly.

"Now, do you remember where you came into our dimension from? The Veil?"

Sirius' and Samantha's eyes widened for the second time that day.

"Yes," he answered.

Abigail Linney looked at him with her bug eyes.

"It's very simple, Sirius. All you have to do is find the back door."

She let go of his arm and sat back into her seat and stared out the window, as if in a daze.

"It's all so very simple. . ."

-------------

"That old bird is off her rocker," Sirius said a loud as they sat in Maxime's Dinner.

A dumpy looking woman with a frown on her face brought their burgers to their booth.

"Anything else?" she asked dully.

"Cherry Coke," Samantha said.

"Same," Said Sirius next.

It only took the woman minutes before she came with their drinks and the receipt.

"She's perfectly sane actually," Samantha said, not exactly believing herself, though wanting to defend the helpless Abigail Linney.

"Whatever," he said under his breath.

They ate in silence until Samantha spoke up.

"You never told me where exactly you came into our dimension from, Sirius."

Sirius shrugged. "I didn't really think it made a difference a few days ago. . . I got here from inside a tomb."

Samantha nearly choked on her burger. "Excuse me?"

Sirius handed her a napkin.

"It's kind of like one of the above the ground graves that are in the cemetery, I don't know which one though."

Samantha sighed. "Perfect, just perfect. We'll try to find it another time. . ."

They left the dinner and began to walk home. The night breeze was picking up and the temperature had dropped. Samantha held her purse tightly to her.

"There's something else, too. Something's been bothering you for a while now. And eventually, I'm going to pry it from you. I do care, you know."

Sirius remained silent. The pain returning to his eyes. Samantha decided not to press on.

As they got nearer to the end of town a man the same height of Sirius bumped into Samantha. She fell back with a gasp, only to be caught by Sirius.

"I am so sorry, Miss," the man apologized, "I wasn't looking where I was -- Sam?"

Samantha, who was still in Sirius' arms, righted herself and then blinked up at the strange man.

"David?" Her jaw dropped.

The man's dark brown hair was in his eyes, but she knew him instantly from her community college day in Boston.

She handed her purse to Sirius and gave a David a long embrace.

Samantha pushed away from his gently to get another look at him.

"Wow," said David, with a grin, "You look great, Samantha."

"So do you," she said returning the grin.

There was a tap on her shoulder and she turned to a slightly irked looking Sirius Black.

"Oh, uh, David, let me intoduce you to Sirius. Sirius, this is David."

They shook hands quickly and let go rather weirdly. It was as if they had been stung by something scorching.

"It's getting late, Samantha," Sirius said, "We should go home. Now."

Sirius grabbed onto her arm gently and lead her to the town gates. Samantha waved to David.

"See you around!"

She then turned to Sirius and wrenched her arm out of his grasp.

"What the hell!" she said angrily to him, "I was talking to him, you know."

Sirius struggled for an explanation. "You looked tired so I intervened. I think we should go home right this instant and go to bed."

Samantha shook her head. "What a load of crap. You sound like a jealous boyfriend."

Sirius merely shut his mouth and blushed the rest of the way home.

He thanked God it was so dark.

* * *

**AN: Enjoy! -- JMMendiola**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

* * *

Thunder boomed overhead as Samantha scrubbed at the tomb stone. She stopped for a moment and wiped her brow. She wished Sirius would come out of the cottage and give her a hand. For some reason though, he did not feel very well.

Without him, Samantha had even opened a couple of above the ground graves. She found nothing, except for smelly stone coffins. No Veil.

Thunder boomed again and it began to drizzle.

"Samantha?"

Samantha looked up into the face of a familiar individual. It was David. Her old friend, David Dahlgreen. She stood quickly and took off her cleaning gloves, throwing them to the ground.

"David," she said with a smile, "What are you doing here?"

David Dahlgreen shrugged under the umbrella he held. He stepped forward so that she was now under it also. "Nothing. I, uh, I just heard you took over the work your Dad did here and I thought I would come to say goodbye."

"Your leaving?" she asked, her brows furrowed.

David nodded and then smiled widely. "My fiance and I are going back to Beverly. We're going to have the wedding there."

Samantha's smile broadened. "Wow, congratulations David."

David rubbed the back of his neck and grinned along with her. " I wanted to ask you before we left. Do you think you and your boyfriend are up to coming to the wedding?"

Samantha looked puzzled for a second. "Boyfriend -- ?"

David handed her a white envelope. "You know, Sirius, the guy you were with last night."

"He's talking about me."

David and Samantha turned to the person who spoke, in surprise.

Sirius stood, less than six feet away from them. He had on his raincoat with the hood over his head, and he held Samantha's red raincoat in his fist. His face was lightly flushed.

Samantha stepped out from under the umbrella that David, into the now pouring rain.

"Sirius! You should be at the cottage. Your not well, remember?"

She was soaking now as she touched his cheek with her hand. He was burning up!

"It started raining," Sirius explained, rather dully, "So I thought I would bring you your macintosh."

Samantha took the raincoat from him and shrugged it on.

"I'll see you later, David," Sam said, "I have to take care of my _boyfriend_, here."

David nodded. "See you guys. I hope you get better, Sirius."

Sirius who had draped an arm over Samantha's shoulders to lean on her, waved at David from behind as they walked away.

"Thanks, mate!" he said rather goofily. "Good luck with the ball and chain!"

They walked quickly to the cottage and Samantha struggled with the door. When she finally opened it, she shoved him in and kicked the door closed behind her.

"I can not believe you Sirius," she said to him as she lead him to his room, "You knew that you were sick and you still went out into the pouring rain."

Sirius frowned. "I told you, I went out to give you your macintosh, love."

Samantha frowned also as she helped Sirius out of his raincoat and into the bed. Sirius closed his eyes and sighed.

"Sit for a bit, Remus," he slurred.

Samantha stepped forward in worry. He was speaking deliriously, most probably brought on by the fever. Was that why he had looked so sad over the last couple of days? He was miserable over the death of his last remaining best friend, and possibly over the death of Nymphadora Tonks also?

She sat on the bed and set a hand onto his forehead. His temperature seemed to be decreasing.

Sirius opened his eyes and looked up at Samantha, finally recognizing her for who she really was. His took her hand from his forehead and kissed her palm.

He asked, quietly, "Am I really your boyfriend, or is it just an easy reason for us living under the same roof?"

Samantha smiled. If he had asked this question before today, she was sure that she would have been shocked. But now, she was far from it.

She leaned over him and let her lips brush against his. She felt his arm pull her closer. Samantha pulled away from him suddenly.

"Is that a good answer?"

Sirius nodded, somewhat in a daze. Unfortunately, it wasn't from her kiss. It was from the fever and a few minutes later, he was dead asleep.

Sam shook her head, her heart heavy and walked to her room. She took a shower and afterward dressed for bed. Samantha had a feeling he wouldn't be remembering what had happened the next morning. And she was sad.

-----------

Samantha had woken up nice and early. With a quick check on Sirius, she deemed him perfectly healthy and then made herself a bowl of cereal in the kitchen.

It was still pouring outside and she grumbled with a mouthful of cereal as she thought of how muddy the cemetery would be.

"Don't tell me your getting ill as well. You sound horrible." Sirius said as he walked into the kitchen, looking a little stiff.

Samantha frowned. "Nice to see you feeling better."

Sirius stretched with a grin and poured himself Lucky Charms into a large soup bowl. The grin stayed on his face.

Samantha raised an eyebrow at him. "Sirius, are you alright?"

Sirius grinned some more. "My cheeks hurt."

Samantha laughed. "Did you take happy pills or something?"

He set the bowl down onto the kitchen table and then did something shocking. Sirius walked toward her quickly and backed her up into the kitchen counter, the window was to her back. He took her bowl of cereal and set it on the counter.

"Do not tell me you have forgotten," he whispered to her before kissing her.

It was almost forceful, but she allowed him to wrap his arms around her and grip her tightly to his body. She in turn wrapped her arms around him with almost the same enthusiasm and force.

They staggered a bit, bumping into the kitchen table.

Putting his hands on the back of her knees, he picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his hips.

Samantha gasped once the kiss ended. "Air!"

Sirius in the mean time decided to distract himself by exploring the side of her neck and ear. They fell onto the living room couch.

"To the bedroom, Sirius, not the couch!" Samantha said breathily, "The bedroom!"

--------------

Samantha lay on her stomach, her head turned toward Sirius. He was on his side, one arm thrown over her waist. He was fast asleep.

She slipped out of bed quietly, put on her sleep shorts and shirt and went to the bathroom. After using the toilet she noted they needed toilet paper, tooth paste and other toiletries.

They were running low on food also.

Samantha sat on the couch's arm for a moment and frowned.

What was she doing?

She had no business getting involved with Sirius Black. Samantha knew that she liked him. She liked him very much and she had no qualms that this _like_ would somehow turn into _love_.

And then he would leave.

"What are you doing?"

Samantha looked up. Sirius stood before her. The only article of clothing he wore were his boxers. He walked closer to her until they were breaths away.

"Nothing," she answered, "just thinking."

Sirius nodded, taking her into his arms and buring his face into her dark brown hair. He knew exactly what she had been thinking, for he had thought the same thing only minutes before.

"Stop thinking."

-----------------

"Push harder!" Samantha said to Sirius as she put all her weight and strength onto the stone door.

"I am!" he bit out beside her. "Why don't you push -- arghh!"

The door budged open fully and Sirius slipped, falling to the ground with a thud.

Samantha laughed under her breath as she helped Sirius up from the ground.

"S'not funny," he mumbled, rubbing his side, "s'not funny at all."

Samantha kissed him full on the lips. "Poor baby."

He poked her in the side playfully.

"How dare you!" he declared, childishly, "trying to molest me in an ancient buriel site!"

Samantha laughed some more. "Well, it's not as if you pulled away you --"

Sam stopped in mid sentence as she saw something glint in the corner of her eye. She turned and looked beyond the gates of the cemetery.

Sirius, looking puzzled set a hand on her waist. "Love, are you alright?"

Samantha shook her head, but then nodded. "I saw something, Sirius."

The day was hot. There were few clouds in the sky. She jogged until she was out of the cemetery, she could hear Sirius' footfalls behind her. Samantha then jogged into the forest away from the cemetery where she had seen the glint of light.

Samantha could hear Sirius talking behind her.

"I don't think this is a good idea," he was saying, "This place reminds me of The Forbidden Forest."

She stopped for a moment and squinted. The sunlight was effecting her sight, it was much too bright. Sirius stopped beside her and pointed to something ahead of them.

"What the _bloody_ hell - is that what I think it is?"

Samantha looked to where he pointed and gasped. It was an above the ground tomb.

She approached it hesitantly.

It looked exactly like the tomb from the cemetery, except for the vines and pigeon droppings all over it. Smantha walked around it until she came to the door. It was open. Open enough to let a person through.

Or out.

"Sirius," she whispered, turning to look at him, "I think this is what we've been looking for. . ."

* * *

**AU: Please Review! -- JMMendiola**

**Translation :**

**Macintosh Raincoat**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

* * *

Samantha leaned her head against Sirius' back, her arms around his waist as he looked out of the bedroom window. 

The window faced the Mortimor Cemetery. A few times a day he would stand in front of the window and stare out. He would never look at the cemetery, but in the direction in which they had found the tomb.

The strangest thing about the tomb, was that it had been empty.

Absolutely empty. No coffin. Nothing.

It had not even had the Veil in it.

"Dinner's ready," she said against his back, "I made a roast with vegetables."

Sirius nodded. "I'll be there . . . I _will_, stop worrying."

"Fine, fine," she said, smiling against his back before leaving.

Samantha served him and set it on the table in front of the chair he usually occupied. She knew that in a few minutes she would have to drag him away from the window to come and eat. Two days had gone by in that pattern since they had found the tomb.

She had no idea what he worried about as he stared out of the window. About his impending journey back to his own world? Or, if he would be stuck in this world for the rest of his life, maybe?

Samantha didn't know.

She had actually asked Abigail Linney about this.

"What should I know," Abigail had replied, "I have not been with a man in over twenty years, Samantha Anne."

Samantha sighed and walked out of the kitchen to get Sirius to come to dinner. She would have made it to the bedroom, if someone had not knocked on the door.

She stopped in her tracks and turned, staring at the door. No one came knocking at her door. Ever.

Someone knocked again.

"Is someone giving us a call?"

Sirius had stuck his head out of the bedroom, his eyebrows furrowed in curiosity.

Someone knocked, yet again.

Sirius passed Samantha and headed toward the door. "Well, if your not going to get the door, I will."

Samantha stayed in her place and watched as he opened the door a crack.

"Hello there," Sirius said to the unknown person, "Can I help you with something?"

"Actually," Samantha could hear the person say, "I was under the impression that a young woman by the name of Samantha Warren lives here."

She recognized that voice. Samantha approached the door from behind Sirius and tried to peek out without being seen.

"And you are?," she could almost hear the frown in Sirius voice.

"I'm Samantha Warren's best friend," the person said, "I'm -"

"Ryan?"

Samantha scooted, until she was in front of Sirius. Opening the door further she gasped, pleasantly surprised.

There stood one of her friends from college. The very handsome Ryan Cromwell.

"Hey!" they both said at the same time while jumping into each other's arms.

Ryan let her got and held her at arm's length.

"You look good, Sam," he said.

Samantha smiled. "So do you, Mr. Cromwell."

Ryan shook his head. "No, no. I'm afraid that I am no longer Mr. Cromwell. My father shall forever be Mr. Cromwell. _I _am _Dr. _Cromwell."

Samantha gasped. "Really?"

Ryan nodded with a grin. "Yup, I just finished my internship."

Samantha sighed, slightly leaning against Sirius, who listened intently, with a frown no less. She had discovered that whenever she talked to someone of the opposite sex, who wasn't too old, he would frown as if jealous.

Sirius made a coughing sound in a fist.

"Oh," she said glancing at him, "Sorry. Ryan this is Sirius. Sirius, this is a friend of mine from college, Ryan Cromwell. Oh, excuse me, _Dr. _Cromwell."

Ryan stepped forward and shook the hand that Sirius offered to him.

"I'm the boyfriend," Sirius said simply, with a small grin.

Samantha shook her head at that comment.

Ryan then said, "I'm the best friend. Very nice to meet you Sirius."

"Likewise."

Samantha usered them inside of the cottage just as thunder began above them. She then insisted that Ryan join them for dinner.

"So," Ryan said after Samantha had put a plate of her roast in front of him, "Sirius is a very unusual name. I hope you don't mind me saying."

Sirius shook his head. "Not at all."

Samantha listened to Ryan speak on while picking at her plate. She had a funny feeling about where this conversation was going and gave Sirius a warning stare. Unfortunately, she was ignored.

"Actually," Sirius said with an amused look, "my whole name is Sirius Black."

Samantha gaped at him. Turning her head quickly to see Ryan's reaction, she nearly gave herself a neck cramp. She could not believe that Sirius would be so unabashed with his true identity.

Ryan, on the other hand, she felt sorry for. He just did not know what was about to hit him.

Ryan threw his head back and laughed. He took half a minute to get over the _'joke' _that he was sure Sirius had just spread onto the dinner table for his amusement.

"You're an innocent convicted murderer on the run from the Ministry of Magic?" he asked after composing himself, though his voice was tinged with mirth.

Sirius smiled at his choice of words and then smiled. "You got it right in one, mate."

It was only when Ryan noticed that neither Sirius nor Julie were laughing that he knew something was seriously wrong. Ignore the unintended pun, please, reader.

"Is something wrong?" Ryan asked. The young man was beginning to feel a mite uneasy in their company.

"Well, Ryan," Sirius said, "What I said was not exactly a jest. My name really is Sirius Black."

Ryan Cromwell looked toward his friend. Samantha nodded. "It's true."

"I'm sure you've at least heard of the **Harry Potter** series?" Sirius asked, "Or read them?"

Ryan nodded again, a blank look upon his face. He pushed his chair back away from the table. Samantha was not sure if he was trying to get some space away from the table or if he wanted to get away from them.

Sirius sat his fork down. It made a clank sound as it hit the plate.

"You see, Ryan. I am _the_ Sirius Black that is portrayed in the third and fifth books of the series. I am the real Sirius Black."

A proud look was plastered on Sirius face, which made Samantha shake her head.

Ryan stared bewildered for a ment before throwing his head back again, guffawing.

Sirius turned to her with a frown.

Samantha shrugged. "Don't look at me. I want nothing to do with this."

Then right in front of Ryan he transformed. The dog was enormous with shaggy black hair. Ryan gave a squeak, before promptly passing out and falling off of his chair to the floor.

Sirius changed back and smirked down at the younger man.

"What a bloody pansy."

"Must you always be a drama queen, Sirius?!"

"It's how I get my kicks, love."

* * *

**A/U: This chapter is mainly to show how much Sirius and Samantha have adjusted to the home life. . . Though, it will be short lived. THE END IS NEAR! I'll update in a few days. REVIEW!! -- JMMendiola**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

* * *

After Ryan had awoken, chaos had insued. It was already the next day. It took a little longer for Sirius to convince Ryan, but he succeeded. Samantha had left them together in the house so that they could better aqquaint themselves. She could tell that Ryan had a few hundred questions to ask Sirius about his world. 

The tomb had been occupying her thoughts ever since they had found it. And that was where she went. She had managed to open it up to allow some natural light to come in, but she also brought a lanturn.

It was empty, just as they left it a few days ago. The walls were grey and a few leaves had gotten in via the wind.

Samantha sat on the floor and stared at the wall.

They had checked each and every one of the tombs and had come up with absolutely nothing. After that Sirius had gone morose. His hair was beginning to grow out again. Before, when he just came into the world and introduced himself to her, he cut his hair without a second thought. And now he barely paid any attention to it.

She had read somewhere, on some website, the biography of Sirius Black. It had been put together by the details that the author had given the website about him.

It said that when depressed, Sirius would normaly grow it out, but when things were going well it was cut short, just below his ears.

"-- Okay?"

Samantha turned and stared up at Sirius. She had been unaware of his arrival and his question.

"What?"

Sirius sat down beside her, settling one of his hands on her knee. "I said, are you feeling okay? You looked like you were deep in thought when I came into the tomb."

She smiled slightly and leaned against him, deciding to humor him.

"I was thinking about your hair."

He looked at her surprised. "My hair?"

"I just like it," she said, "That's all."

His surprise turned into a sly smile. "Ooohhh."

Sirius grabbed her around the waist and brought her closer to him, he wore the same sly smile. Samantha blushed and swatted his hands away.

"Not in here!" she laughed. "This is a grave for Heaven's sake."

Sirius backed away, ths time with a pout. "Your just a stick in the mud, you know."

Samantha stuck her tongue out at him and stood walking backwards to the end of the grave. Sirius took it as an invitation and stood also, the sly grin growing on his face. They had never ventured so far into the tomb, so it came to somewhat of a surprise when Samantha fell right through the wall.

Sirius stopped in shock and stared at the wall in outrage.

"Samantha! Sam!"

Samantha stood and stuck her head out of the wall. "Sirius . . . Is this wall a hologram or something? . . ."

Sirius walked closer and pulled her out of the wall, he moved in front of her. He took out his wand and waved it in front of the wall, muttering words she could not understand.

"It's a fake wall," Sirius said loudly, "Well . . . Damnit."

"Is it like the one at King's Cross Station?" Samantha asked, "you know, where the kids go through to get to 9 ¾?"

Sirius shook his head. "This one is completl;y different, love. It's like a decoy wall."

He stepped through the wall and was surprised to find himself in another room, this one wider, but smaller then the entrance room of the tomb.

And right before him was something far more familiar.

The Veil.

"Could this be . . ." Sirius wondered aloud, "The back door the barmy old bird was talking about. . .?"

--------------

Samantha watched as Sirius grabbed a duffel bag from her closet and began it fill with the clothes she had bought for him over the three weeks he had been staying with her. He was stuffing them in trying to make them fit.

With a frustrated growl he picked up the duffel bag and threw it against the wall. Samantha winced. He sat himself on the bed and buried his face into his hands.

Sam picked the duffel bag up from the floor and set it on the bed. She took all the clothes out and one by one she folded them so that they could fit properly. She then zipped it up and set it on the bed next to him. All through this, she had a lump in her throat. There were tears in her eyes that she refused to let him see.

Sirius slung the duffel over his shoulder and stood up. When he finally looked at her was when she could not hold her tears back.

Samantha sobbed silently as Sirius gathered her into his arms, holding her tightly to himself. She buried her face into his chest.

Sirius pushed away from her gently and held her face in his hands. It was as if he were trying to memorize every feature of her face, before he passionately kissed her.

They embraced again after their kiss.

"Come with me," Sirius said suddenly into her hair.

Samantha pushed away from his, tears still streaming down her face. "What?"

Sirius petted her hair and cheeks as he said, "Come with me please. . . Oh God, it's only been three weeks, but. . . I _love_ you so much Samantha."

More tears came to Samantha as he confessed his love. She kissed him and mummered against his lips, "I love _you_, Sirius."

"Then come with me," he said, "It's not as if there's anything here for you. There's no one holding you back, Love."

They embraced again.

"I don't know," she said into his shirt.

There a boom of thunder that startled them for a second.

"Please," he begged, "I don't think I can go without you."

She looked at him now. He was dressed in the clothes she had bought him. Under her care and the frequent outing they had taken every day, he had filled out into a different person. Much more different then the man she had first met. Samantha wondered vaguely if this were the real Sirius Black, the Sirius Black before the horrors of Azkaban.

"Okay," she whispered, wiping away her tears, "I'm coming with you."

Without another thought they dug out another duffel from the closet and Sirius helped her fish out clothes from the closet and drawers.

"No!," she said to Sirius with a smile.

He had taken a silk thong from her drawer and had attempted to slip it into the duffel.

"That's not sensible underwear, Sirius! Maybe to you, but not to me. . ."

He pouted, before zipping the duffel up. They walked quickly to the door, grabbing their raincoats.

It was raining so hard they had trouble seeing where they were going. More then a couple of times they had trouble keeping their balance with the rain and mud.

"Wait!" Samantha heard someone shout. "Samantha Anne, I have something for you!"

In front of the tomb they stopped. There was Abigail Linney at the entrance of the tomb.

Abigail took Sam's hands in her own.

"Oh Samantha," she said as loudly as she could against the storm, "I knew the moment you both found the tomb you would leave with your man-friend. I will miss you."

Abigail set something long and white in Samantha's hands.

Sirius gasped. "You're a witch?!"

It was a long ivy wand.

"I want you to have my wand, I do not need it anymore!" Abigail nodded. "Take this envelope, too. Hurry! You both have already found the back door! Now go through the veil."

They moved into the tomb and took a moment to catch their breaths before heading through the fake wall. The back door, as Abigail had called it.

"It just occurred to me," Sirius said suddenly, grasping her hand and staring at the veil, "That old witch could have told us where this place was in the first place . ."

"But would we have come to love each other as we have now?" Samantha asked quietly, watching his reaction.

Sirius glanced at her and gave a small smile.

"No. I don't believe so."

They stepped up to the Veil.

It was just as she had pictured it. A huge arc of dark marble with a this rag of a veil barely covering the entrance. The way into the arch was pitch black. Samantha tightened her grip on Sirius' hand and returned the gesture.

"Are you ready?" she asked him.

Sirius nodded. "I'm ready. Just hold on tight to me. I don't want to loose sight of you."

Samantha nodded to.

They stepped closer and Sirius ripped the rag from the veil, almost violently. He set his free hand on the side of the veil and looked in.

"Can you hear that?" he said suddenly.

Samantha was puzzled.

"Hear what? What are you talking about?"

She couldn't hear anything, except for the thunder storm happening outside of the tomb.

Sirius shook his head. "Never mind. Just hold tight."

Without even giving her a warning, Sirius grabbed her and folded his arms around her. He then threw themselves through the veil.

It was the strangest feeling.

They were falling in the pitch black darkness. There was a sense of fear in the back of Samantha's mind as she held on tightly to Sirius.

That was when she heard the voices. They were all whispering all at once. It was so loud, like a river thundering over a fall. There was a wind blowing at them, hitting them as hard as it could.

And then, she blacked out.

**A/N: Just one more chapter left! And Maybe a sequel . . . -- JMMendiola**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Ending Chapter

* * *

Samantha always thought that she would live a normal life. 

She always thought she would get married in her late twenties to a perfectly likable man, have 2.5 children and then eventuably get divorced like half of the population of the United States. And then get married again, the next time to a man with not so perfectly likable children.

That was how it went for her parents. Sure she loved them, but they were not perfect.

All through her life her parents drank heavily. This led to their fights; physical and verbal. Her father drank because of his unlikable job as the Mortimer Cemetery caretaker and her mother drank because of her unlikable husband with the horrendous job. Then they fought because of their uncontrollable drinking.

Samantha would stay in her room and try to black out all of the yelling and furniture crashing.

A month before she turned fifteen, her mother and father had a common law divorce. Samantha stayed with her father and her mother eventually re-married. At eighteen her mother died. She had been drunk, driving her car down a state highway and swerved into the next lane, hitting a pickup truck head-on at seventy miles an hour.

Samantha had shed no tears at her mother's funeral. Her mother had been nice enough to her and even though she had a drinking problem she had never laid a hand on her child. Maybe it was because her mother never really paid her any attention. Samantha still could not figure it out.

Her father had been an even nicer individual. Unlike her mother, her father had been there through every ordeal she went through. He encouraged her to reach higher into her education. But, when he died when she was nineteen, Samantha was left alone to fend for herself. She returned home from college and took over the family job as Mortimer cemetery caretaker.

It was when she was moving out her father's old belongings and moving in her own, that she realized that she was the only Warren alive. She was alone in the world.

Years had passed until a strange dog had found it's way in front of her home.

It was only after finding the true identity of the canine that she knew her life would not be as normal as she thought it would be.

And now here she was, lying on the grass and clutching her head in pain.

Sirius.

Samantha gasped and opened her eyes in a flash. It took a moment for her vision to adjust to the darkness. She rubbed her eyes frantically and shrugged the duffel off of her shoulder.

"Sirius," she said into the dark, "Sirius, where are you?"

Her eyes adjusted and she looked around at the tall trees, the grass and the overgrown shrubbery. Tears began to fill her eyes as she said Sirius' name again and again. She stopped and looked around. His duffel was beside her. The envelope Abigail had given her was also beside her.

She took it then. Samantha must have been gripping it tightly through the fall into the veil, because there was rip. She stuck a finger into the rip and tore it open, the tears flowing freely now. Inside was a letter in an envelope; a very large pouch filled with Galleons, sickles and knuts; a long necklace with a large medallion and a ring on it. In the envelope with the letter was a large key with a number on it.

She looked around again and called out Sirius' name.

No one answered.

He was gone.

And she sobbed and sobbed

That was when she realized, that again, she was left alone. This time, in a completely different and unfamiliar world.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry the ending chapter is so short! I like to think it gives off some mystery as to what will happen in the sequel! Yes, that's right! I said the magical word, known as SEQUEL! -- JMMendiola**

* * *

_I would like to thank the following people who reviewed for sticking with this Fan Fiction from beggining to end:_

**kakashisgirl101, QueenoftheClumsyDorks, jennyblueeyes, Kurotaka Naoko, AllHailCheeseCake, GinnyLover14, KristinKae, and Mystery Island!**

_And I would also like to thank all the other readers, who, for some reason, did not review. . . But I luv ya anyways!_

_The sequel will be up soon!_

_**-- JMMendiola**_


End file.
